Always Been Watching
by FromWithin
Summary: When a unknown stealthy warrior breaks into the SGC and takes Sam with him problems arise for both Sam and the rest of SG1.
1. Chap 1

Disclaimer: Simple and sweet: I don't own Stargate.

"Unauthorized off world activation," announced the loudspeaker waking Major Samantha Carter.

Sam had been working late into the night examining SG-1's latest technological find on P3X-9021. Halfway though her fifth cup of coffee she fell into a restless sleep. Flashing lights and a wailing siren woke her only 20 minutes later.

Jumping up from her lab bench Sam glanced at her clock before bolting out the door. _What the hell could be happening at 4 o'clock in the morning?_

Sam raced to the control room where Walter's night replacement sat.

"What's going on?" demanded Sam.

"I don't know. There are no SG teams off world right now."

"Well close the iris!"

"I'm trying, nothing seems to be happening."

"Watch out." The airman stood and allowed Sam to sit. She started typing madly becoming more frustrated by the second. She looked up as she heard the familiar sound of something passing through the Stargate. She glanced at the warrior who stood in the gate room, taking in his appearance before he started shooting up the place.

He stood a good 6ft 3in and was covered from his neck down with black armor. He had short dark hair with a determined look across his face as he fired from the weapons he held in each hand.

As soon as it started, the massacre stopped. He glanced up from the battlefield to where Sam and the airman were still watching him. He threw both weapons down and began moving towards the door.

"Go to General Hammond's office and call for backup. Then I want you to find someplace to hide and stay there. I'm going to go to the armory and try to hold him off until backup arrives."

"Yes ma'am," he said running off to Hammond's office.

Sam ran to the control room doorway and before getting a chance to step out of the room ran into a hard armored chest.

"Major Carter, just who I was looking for."

"Yeah, too bad I won't be around for long." Sam turned and ran to where the American and SGC flags stood. She grabbed the SGC flagpole from its stand and took fighting position.

As the warrior neared Sam, she flung one end of the pole at the warrior's legs meaning to trip him. Instead he laughed and grabbed the end of the pole which hit him.

"Foolish tauri. You think that hurt me?" He said while bending his end of the pole in half.

"Actually I didn't, but I thought this would," she said flinging her end high at his face.

Holding the other end he was able to maneuver the pole so that it swung over his head. But while he was distracted he didn't notice Sam picking up an old computer monitor yet to be put in storage. Through her training she was able to lift it above her head, but just barely. Just as he turned to her she bashed him over the head with it. The warrior stumbled backwards and tripped over the chair Sam had been sitting in only minutes before. He went flying into the computers controlling the Stargate and landed with bursts of electricity flying all around. Sam took this opportunity to run to the door.

She was only halfway down the corridor when she heard him making his way toward her. She made a quick turn to the elevator and pressed the button to go down.

"Come on, come on," she urged. He was getting closer; she could feel his presence closing in on her. The elevator door opened and she ran in shrinking to the far corner. The doors closed just as he came barging up to them.

Sam sat down in her corner, knees hugged to her chest. _Well I've made it through this so far, now just to make it to the armory and hold him off until backup comes_.

Meanwhile the warrior was sitting outside the elevator in what seemed like a meditative state. Slowly his eyes opened.

"Not to worry Samantha, I know exactly where you're going."

The elevator door opened to the level with the armory and Sam stepped out. She took a quick look around and seeing nothing, strategically made her way to the armory. She slid her ID card in and opened the door careful to close the door behind her. Sam grabbed a vest and slipped it on over her black T-shirt. Next she moved to the gun rack picking up the one she felt was most efficient to use in this scenario.

As she moved to the grenade storage she heard an extremely loud pounding on the door. After two more forceful bangs the door went flying into the armory mangled to the degree of not being able to distinguish what it was anymore. Sam dodged into a space between two racks and covered herself as much as possibly. The warrior began slowly walking down the middle aisle in the armory. Sam positioned her weapon so she could start shooting as soon as she saw him.

After a few antagonizing seconds the warrior's body appeared and Sam began firing madly. She was amazed as she watched each bullet be absorbed by the warrior's armor. The warrior reached down grabbing the gun and snapped it in half. He reached down once again grabbing Sam's collar and picking her up so that they were face to face, Sam's feet flailing above the ground.

"Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy a good challenge, but it seems your backup has arrived so it's time for us to take a leave."

Sam struggled to no avail. Finally an idea popped into her head. She reached behind her and grabbed a gun off the rack. She took the butt end and bashed it against the warrior's face. His grip loosen just enough for Sam to slip out. She started running but felt a hand on her shoulder thrusting her into a corner. The warrior was upon her in seconds bending down once again. This time she was ready. Sam threw herself up, feet first, contacting the warrior's chest and sending him flying into a gun rack. She took fighting stance and watched him stand. As he was resituating himself she attempted a roundhouse kick only to get her foot caught in his grasp and flipped down to the floor.

The warrior stood above her, the upper hand yet again his. He reached down and backhanded her across the face. Blood began flowing from the new cut on her cheek. He took a swing and kicked her in the side causing her to roll onto her stomach. He grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. She could feel a hand sliding up to her wrist.

"As I said, I do enjoy a challenge, but now we must be going." With a sickening crunch and a painful scream he broke her wrist. "Better not try anything else or something more essential might not make it out in one piece."

The warrior pulled out a case from a pouch at his side and opened it revealing a syringe. Still holding one of Sam's struggling arms he injected the substance into her and watched as she lost consciousness. He picked her up into his arms brushing the hair away from her face and carried her back to the gate room.

He pulled out a device and pushed a few buttons. The Stargate started up and he stepped through it just as Colonel Jack O'Neill came bolting through the room just in time to see his 2IC and the unknown warrior disappear.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading. I hope you enjoy it and if you feel like it I would really enjoy reviews. It hopefully won't be too long until I update, it depends on how much school work I get. So for now, Bye!


	2. Chap 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

"I don't believe this," roared Jack. "How can something get into the SGC without an iris code, get back through the Stargate when all the controls were destroyed, and manage to leave with Carter?"

Daniel, Teal'c, and General Hammond all looked at him with the sincerest looks on their faces. They knew what he was going through. Everyone at the SGC knew how Jack and Sam felt about each other, if only they could realize it themselves.

But right now that wasn't the topic of discussion. Right now they had to figure out how to get Carter back and fix the Stargate's controls. Without Sam there it would probably take twice as long to fix the controls.

"Jack, it wasn't anybody's fault. He must have some kind of technology that we've never seen, I mean Teal'c has been around this stuff longer than us and he has never come across it," reasoned Daniel.

"Bullshit Daniel," Jack said pounding his hands on the briefing room table. "We should have been ready for anything. We should have had more staff on. Maybe they could have protected her better and we wouldn't be wondering how to get her back."

"No Jack. If we would have had more staff on more people would have lost their lives. Besides Major Carter would have been the one protecting them. Whichever way the door swings we would still be in a similar predicament," stated General Hammond.

Jack remained silent rubbing his head.

"Now I suggest we all take a 2 hour break while I get a team to fix the controls and we can meet back here at 1600 hours for a fresh start," General Hammond said standing from his seat at the head of the table.

Jack watched as General Hammond and Daniel made their way out of the room. He sunk his head down into his arms which were resting on the table.

"O'Neill. I'm sure Major Carter is fine. She is a strong warrior and can take care of herself."

"Thanks T but I can't help but wonder what that bastard's doing to her."

As Sam's eyes groggily opened she felt an extreme pain shooting through her wrist and up her arm. She could see a light coming from somewhere but everything was so fuzzy that she couldn't tell where. She tried to move but found herself sitting on the ground tied to a pole with her hands behind her back and her feet restrained. Her vision became clearer and she glanced around noticing that she was in what seemed to be a cave.

"It's good to see you finally awake Samantha."

The voice came from behind her but she could immediately tell it was the unknown warrior.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"It matters not who I am but who you are. But if you care to know I am Kakna from the planet Chukahac. And you, you are Major Samantha Carter from the planet Earth," Kakna said emerging into the light which was now found to be being emitted by a small fire built on the ground.

Sam looked up at him. He had removed his armor and wore nothing but brown animal hide pants. The lack of shirt revealed to Sam a very chiseled body. He kneeled down next to her and gently caressed her cut cheek with his hand.

"I have waited so long just to touch you, to hold you. Your perfect face and your perfect body. I would have crossed a thousand galaxies to find you."

"Here's some news for you buddy. A way to a girl's heart is not by killing countless people and kidnapping her."

"A few lives lost is just a small price to pay to be together," he said his hand still stroking her cheek. Sam winced as his thumb ran across the cut. "Oh yes, sorry my dear but I knew there was no way you would come with me peacefully. Let me take care of that for you."

He reached into a satchel by the fire and pulled out some sort of device. He flicked a switch and seemed to turn it on. As he neared her face with it she turned her head to try and get away from it. With little effort he grabbed her chin and turned her face back towards him. He passed the device across the cut and in a blink of an eye it disappeared.

"Now that's better," he said returning the device to his bag. "We shall get to know each other better later but for now I must go find us some dinner. I will be back shortly, do not fret."

Kakna stood and left the cave leaving Sam to stare at the naked rock walls until he returned. Hopefully she could think of a plan of escape before he came back.

Meanwhile on a space ship orbiting Chukahac a Jaffa at the controls picked up an unusual reading. He minimized the screen and marched to a room down the hall. As he entered he kneeled.

"Speak to me Jefnar. What is it that you wish to tell me?"

"My queen, I've picked up a trace on one of the devices stolen by the Chukahian."

"Do you have the coordinates?"

"Yes my queen."

"Good, take us there immediately. No one steals from Hathor and lives to tell about it."

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. Well here's the second chapter, it's a little shorter but I hope it's ok. Don't forget to review. Thank you!


	3. Chap 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything related to it.**

The cave was like a bare chamber, the only other objects besides Sam was a satchel that Kakna left and the ever dieing fire. At first glance it was hard to see any sort of entrance or exit but upon a more careful examination Sam could see a narrow path that led out of the cave emitting a faint light. By the time Kakna had returned, the light had faded and the fire did not seem to be doing much for her sight.

Sam watched as Kakna set a pot of water above the fire and turned his attention to the poor animal that had wandered into his path.

"You are in for much of a treat today Samantha," Kakna said as he began preparing the animal. "It is not often that you run across such fine of meat as this, but today I am lucky enough to have run across a large den of chukabahs."

"What if I don't want it?"

"Don't be absurd," said Kakna as he looked up with a bloody blade in hand. "You will eat what I bring. You need to keep your strength up."

"Keep my strength up for what?"

"I hope that you do not find out what for."

"What is that supposed to mean. Who exactly are you? And how do you know me but I've never seen you in my life?" Sam asked starting to become frustrated.

"It is quite a long story, and one that I don't think that you want to hear."

"Try me," said Sam.

"Alright, if you insist."

"How long is it going to take to fix the controls gentlemen?" asked General Hammond.

"Well without Major Carter here it could take a good two weeks or more," replied one of the mechanics.

"Two weeks!" shouted Jack. "She could be dead in two weeks!"

"Settle down Jack, now gentlemen. Is there any way you can speed up the process?"

"We already have every man available working but we can try."

"Thank you," replied General Hammond turning to walk out of the control room with Jack following behind.

"Sir, no disrespect or anything but anything can happen in two weeks. We need it fixed now."

"Jack, there's nothing I can do. Besides if it was fixed, how do you suppose we're going to find Major Carter?" Jack looked down hopelessly losing the battle.

"But…"

"No buts Jack, we have to remain patient. Major Carter is quite capable of taking care of herself."

"I guess your right sir," Jack said not really believing it as he watched General Hammond walk away.

"Don't worry Carter, I'll find you."

_A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been really busy. I know it's kind of short but I wanted to get something up, hopefully next chapter will be longer and better, we'll see. Thank you to everyone who's reviewing it is very appreciated._


End file.
